


Donec Aurora

by Jillflur



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: AU!Insomnia did not fall, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dating!Curse, Family!Curse, Fluff and Angst, Ignis is done and Gladio needs a break, M/M, MT!Prompto, Misunderstandings, Mutual Pining, New Year's Eve, Noctis is very unlucky, Prompto has a lot of secrets, Prompto is so dumb i love him, Raiting will most likely turn E, Slow Burn, Things are getting a little darker than I thought..., obvious prompto
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:20:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 18,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27542974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jillflur/pseuds/Jillflur
Summary: Since the first dawn, the royal bloodline of Lucis had been haunted by an embarrassing curse that made the love-life of many Kings literal hell. Some suffered more than others. Noctis just happened to be the unluckiest of them all… or so it seems.Really, he only wanted to ask his best friend out on a damned date. Was that too much to ask?And as if fate hadn’t fucked with him enough, it all but decided to kick him square in the ass and force him to marry some random royalty from Niflheim to strengthen the union between the Kingdom of Lucis and the Empire of Niflheim.So no asking Prompto out to a fishing date… fuck.
Relationships: Prompto Argentum/Noctis Lucis Caelum
Comments: 8
Kudos: 57





	1. Sol Resurget

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, here I am once again with a Promptis fic! It has only been a week but I'm on literal fire!!
> 
> I have like 5 WIP fics (all Promptis lol) but I decided to finish this one first!
> 
> Hope you all enjoy~
> 
> PS: Pls remember that English is not my first language. Pls excuse any mistakes! Thanks!

It is a well known secret among people close to the royal family that a very particular curse rested upon every King's shoulders. It was a curse descending from one king to another, all the way from the very first King down to the son of King Regis, and 114th heir to the Lucian throne. It was a cruel curse that every King has to overcome in their youth to assure the continuation of the Lucian line. It was also particularly stupid curse which lead to many embarrassing stories among the family line, some which were so famous they were documented in history book for everyone to either marvel at or laugh over depending on which story it featured.

Most Kings do not learn about the curse until they reach the age of twenty to twenty-five, the usual age where the heir begins his quest to find his future Queen. But sometimes it just happened that a King found his Queen at a younger age which always caused interesting problems for everyone involved (and of course to even more embarrassing stories). And Noctis just happened to be one of those misfortune souls that happened to find his Queen when he was only fifteen years old, not yet knowing about the family curse and far out of his depth regarding any social skills. Let alone the romantic aspect. To put it lightly, Noctis was a mess when it came to meeting new people, even less trying to start any kind of conversation with them. Making friends wasn’t Noctis' strong suit. So it never crossed to his mind to even try his luck at love.

Starting a relationship sounded exhausting and made him feel vulnerable in a way that he didn’t want to experiment. Ever, if possible. Trusting someone with his feelings, putting his heart into someone else's hands and hoping they won’t crush it into a million pieces sounded terrifying. 

So Noctis never really put any thought into the matter. And because Noctis never showed any interest in finding someone special, Regis never felt the need to inform his son of their particular family's curse haunting them since the first dawn. It could wait, he thought, let the boy have a least somewhat normal life before he threw another revelation at him. Noctis was only just reaching the tender age of fifteen, it would still be years before his son would need to put on that kind of duty.

So Regis let the matter slip, putting it into a far corner of his mind where it would stay until Noctis reached the appropriate age for that kind of conversation.

After all, fifteen was still far too young for Noctis to find his Queen. The only other King who found his Queen so young was the 59th King and that was due to the effects of the war going on at that time. With all the different people swarming into the Kingdom, the 59th King happened to meet his Queen among the saved refugees. Regis remembers the stories about their reunion with a grimace. If the story was true, the 59th King had a particularly hard time initiating the bond. It almost seemed like the Gods wanted to test their bond especially hard. Looking back at all the stories about the 59th King’s failed dating attempts sounded hilarious to any outsider but Regis knew from first hand experience how hard it is to keep on trying when it seemed like fate itself revolved against their bond.

So Regis hoped, prayed Noctis would have a normal teenager life, as normal as it could be with him being the future King of Lucis, and went on with his life. And because the Astral seemed to love torturing his family line nothing proceeded as planned. At first Regis didn’t even see the all too familiar sights, maybe not wanting to recognize them. But soon not even he could deny that something was bothering Noctis. And after a particularly failed family dinner, where Noctis came into the grant dinner hall, dripping wet and looking like he was about to cry, King Regis knew that he would have to explain their family curse to his son.

At that time, Regis wished he had told his son sooner.

**°˖✧◝(⁰▿⁰)◜✧˖°**

School was a boring affair, so boring that Noctis fell asleep half the time. Being the Crown Prince ensured Noctis for not being called out for napping in class most of the time but sometimes even the teachers couldn’t help berating the Prince for slagging off again. It always made Noctis grit his teeth in frustration, he was acting all his classes so why couldn’t they just let him sleep? Especially today, after having one hell of a training session with Gladio yesterday evening, all Noctis wanted to do was slam his head on the table and sleep till the last bell of the day rang.

“Dude, your head is falling again.” Prompto whispered again and quickly threw his rubber at Noctis’ forehead when the teacher wasn’t looking. Noctis jerked up in his seat and rubbed his abused forehead.

“Prom!” he hissed, glaring at the lean form of his best friend’s back.

He heard Prompto snicker into his hand even if he couldn’t see the gesture from where he was sitting behind the blond. The blond’s shoulders were shaking with the pressure of holding his giggles in, “You’ll thank me later when you won’t be scolded by Ignis again for slacking off~.” Prompto dared to throw a quick wink at the prince before looking back to the front of the class. Noctis froze in his seat, his heart skipping several beats before assuming a somewhat normal tempo. Grumbling into his hand, Noctis picked up his pencil and began doodling into his notebook idly. He felt his face heat up when he realized that his fingers had drawn several hearts all over the page, varying from small to big from ugly to even uglier. He wasn’t the best artist, maybe the worst in his class but that didn’t matter. What mattered was that he had drawn hearts while thinking about his best friend, like a damn maiden!

Urgh, just let him sink into the floor!

He peeked between his fingers at the lean form of his best friend, watching Prompto’s golden hair sway in the wind coming in from the open window. Prompto was looking out the window, head leaned against one palm while he watched the blue sky with a small, soft smile. Noctis felt only a little mortified when he compared Prompto’s sparkling blue eyes with that of the endless blue sky and decided that Prompto’s eyes indeed looked far more beautiful.

Noctis knew that he was wearing a dorky grin while watching his friend but he couldn’t seem to force it down. Prompto just looked so eternal, wearing an almost otherworldly beauty compared to any other human Noctis ever came in contact with. His blond hair glimmered like Crystals in the sun and his eyes seemed to capture the fast sky above them. They always sparkled with joy and fondness whenever they looked at the Prince, to such an extent that Noctis couldn’t help but smile back when Prompto wore such an infectious grin. It made his spirit lift and any dark thoughts disappear instantly. It made Noctis want to hold Prompto in his arms, barricade him from the outside world so his bright smile couldn’t be tainted by the cruelty of reality and never let him go.

Class must have ended sometime during his inner monologue when suddenly he was met with the pure power of the grin almost blinding Noctis with its intensity. He had to blink several times to get his thoughts under control before he could make out any words that were escaping Prompto’s soft looking lips. Did they always look so plum? Noctis couldn’t seem to stop staring at them. What would he give to lick across them, force them open and trust his tongue into the warm heaven that was Prompto Argentum’s waiting mouth.

“-oct. Noct! Did you even hear anything I just said?”

Noctis forced his eyes up and almost regretted it instantly when he saw the cute pout his friend was wearing.

“I-uh- I-”

Prompto rolled his eyes, the gesture looking more fond than annoyed, “Man, you really are out of it today!” Prompto folded his hands across Noctis' desk before putting his head on top of them. His soft hair fell around him in a soft halo and he was grinning up at the stunned prince with a soft smile, “Did something good happen up at the citadel?” Prompto’s eyebrow turned down slightly, “You’re not gonna leave me for some princely duties, right?” he was still smiling at Noctis but it didn’t reach his eyes anymore.

“No! No. I just…” Noctis tried to come up with an excuse that wasn’t including how he got so distracted by Prompto’s sheer beauty he literally forgot how to form correct words, “uh, my dad will finally have some time today for an overdue family dinner.” It wasn’t a lie. With the peace treaty with Niflheim slowly getting more serious his dad got rather busy. It would be the first time they could eat dinner together in over a month, “I’m really looking forward to it.”

Prompto’s smile turned all soft and warm again and Noctis had a hard time not to stare at him like a creep.

“I’m happy for you, dude!” Prompto said all bright and cheerful, “I know how much you miss him.”

“Yeah…” and then without thinking (and because he was one hell of a royal idiot) the next words left his mouth without permission, “Why don’t you join us?”

Prompto’s smile disappeared, a blank expression falling over his flawless face. Noctis instantly regretted his words. What was he thinking? Nothing apparently… Okay, maybe he really wanted his dad to finally meet Prompto. They have known each other for almost a year and his dad always asked him how Prompto was doing, seemingly really interested in the Prince’s best friend and what they were up to all the time. It made Noctis want to finally introduce the two to each other. And with how often Noctis spoke about Prompto over their monthly meet-up for family dinner, his dad practically already knew everything about Prompto, even though the two have never met before.

And it wasn’t like Noctis wanted to introduce Prompto formally so that he could finally ask his best friend out.

Okay. Maybe that was kinda his intention. With him being the Crown Prince and all he had to follow some bothersome rules, one of them was to first introduce the person of his interest to the King, so that said King could give Noctis permission to start dating after. It was a stupid and embarrassing rule but also necessary so no harm could come to the future heir if the person of interest turned out to be a total douche and wanted to harm the Prince. It is an old rule, more traditional than anything else but a rule nonetheless. Nowadays it was merely used for the King to meet the future Queen and get to know them. King Regis also trusted his son enough to know that Noctis wouldn’t fall into any traps with some kind of gold digger or political-enemy.

All Noctis wanted was to introduce Prompto to his dad, so not only his dad could see how serious he was but also for Prompto to finally realize that Noctis held more than just platonic feelings for him. His best friend could be painfully obvious and it was almost insane how Prompto still didn’t realize how head over heels the prince was for him. And it wasn’t even like Noctis did a really good job at hiding his feelings, he even though he made it pretty obvious with how many time he got caught looking at Prompto’s lips or how he liked to space out while staring at the blond with a dorky smile while Prompto ranted about Cameras and Photography-Club. Even their classmates had picked up on it and often threw embarrassing comments their way, saying how the two always seemed to occupy another realm of reality, completely ignoring anyone else while they were together.

It sounded nice. If it were true. Even with him being as obvious as one can get without saying the words out loud. Prom still…

Still was as clueless as ever to the Prince’s growing feelings.

It made Noctis doubt. Of course it did. Prompto never showed any interest, never returned any of Noctis long, lingering stares. He ignored Noctis' blunders whenever the Prince said something embarrassing but nonetheless true regarding Prompto’s beauty. Laughing at it like Noctis was merely joking and not spilling out his damn heart. It made him wonder if Prompto wasn’t naive to Noctis little (ah! More like a big!) crush and was just ignoring it in attempts to not embarrass the future King and not destroy their friendship. It was the only reasonable explanation for why Prompto still didn’t say anything to the Prince.

It made Noctis’ heart shatter knowing that Prompto just didn’t like him back.

“Noct,” Prompto’s quiet voice bought him out of his musing, “are you, like sure-sure?”

“Huh?” Noctis arched eyebrow, completely lost in their conversation.

Prompto rolled his eyes fondly, “With me meeting the King and all? I’m just a pleb. Can I even step into the Citadel without getting thrown into a dungeon for trespassing?” Prompto’s voice has turned worried, shaking in his seat like even thinking about officially meeting the king made him want to faint.

“Prom…” Noctis began, waiting for the blond to meet his eyes before continuing, “of course you can come to the Citadel. Ignis has filled out the paperwork for your clearance long ago.”

“He did?”

Noctis’ face turned red, suddenly remembering that he never told the blond about it. It just never came up and Noctis never found the courage to ask the blond to come visit him at the Citadel at weekends in fear Prompto would no longer want to be friends once he realized how wealthy Noctis was, how different their social status was. It always happened before, people would change around him once they knew who he was. Act differently around him in hopes of impressing the future King. It made Noctis want to keep that part of his life as far away from Prompto as possible. Now in retrospect it was a stupid decision. Prompto didn’t befriend him because he was the Prince. He also didn’t stay at his side because of it.

Prompto just simply liked him for being Noctis.

Even now the realization stunned Noctis every time. It just sounded so unbelievable that someone as perfect as Prompto, all sunshine and rainbows, wanted to hang out with a grumpy, moody person like him. But Prompto stayed. He stayed at his side for almost a year and Noctis finally wanted Prompto to meet his dad. So he could act on the feelings that were steadily growing in his chest.

The thought was both terrifying and exciting.

“He did a few months ago… I just didn’t have the chance to tell you until now. We always hang out at my apartment anyways and I know how uncomfortable you get at fancy places.” Noctis explained one hand scratching his neck awkwardly.

“…thanks, Noct.” Prompto said quietly, looking at the table with a deep frown on his face. It made Noctis wonder if he did something wrong. Swallowing the urge to hold the blond’s hand, reassuring him with his presence he instead decided to put a hand on Prompto’s shoulder. That was appropriate, right? Normal friends did that, right?

“No problem, you’re my best friend after all.”

His words seemed to reassure Prompto by the way his face melted into a soft smile, eyes staring at Noctis with a far too tender look. Noctis' cheeks felt hot, and he knew he was blushing like mad. Thankfully Prompto looked away before he could notice the Prince’s embarrassment, pulling out a water bottle from his bag and drinking from it.

“So,” Noctis began again, trying to find his courage to ask his friend once more to accompany him to the Citadel for the weekend. It wasn’t a date. He repeated over and over in his head. But his brain still betrayed him with images of Prompto following him up to his room at the Citadel after dinner. Noctis showing him the city from his balcony and than they would kiss- “So, do you wa-”

Before he could ask, something soft hit him square in the head. A white substance erupted from the object, splashing Noctis’ whole body in the white, powdery substance. He coughs, his eyes tearing up from the powder. In the back of his head he noticed that the room had fallen deadly silent, none of his classmates daring to speak up. After a long, awkward second Prompto broke out into laughter next to him, the blond not even trying to stifle his laughter at the sight of the Prince covered in chalk-powder from top to bottom from a sponge someone accidentally threw at him.

“Oh my gods!” Prompto breathed out between laughter, his hands holding his arching stomach, “You sh-should have seen your face, dude!”

Noctis glared at Prompto, grumbling under his breath.

“Man, I needed that.” Prompto breathed out after his laughter had died down somewhat. The blond was still giggling every time he glanced at the Prince but at least he wasn’t falling with laughter anymore.

Noctis couldn’t help the grin touching his lips, “For me to get covered in chalk-powder?”

“Well, that is a nice bonus but no,” Prompto teased, “just laughing so much I guess. Jeez, I’ll remember this for eternity.”

“Please don’t.” Noctis whined hoping his pitiful expression would stop his friend from teasing him further. He couldn’t believe this happened to him and in front of Prompto too! So embarrassing! Prompto must think of him as an idiot now! What good was his training if he couldn’t even dodge a simple sponge?! He was such a loser…

“Don’t sweat it, dude!” Prompto clapped him on the shoulder, still grinning, “if anything, I think the white makes your eyes stand out!”

Noctis knew that Prompto was merely teasing him and yet he couldn’t stop the blush traveling up his cheeks. Astral, he is so in love…

Before he could open his mouth to reply with something that didn’t sound like he was completely in love with the blond, their history teacher walked into the room, late as ever. When the woman noticed the state the Crown Prince was in, he fussed over him and scolded the class for ten whole minutes before forcing Noctis to go home early. Telling him how the Crown Prince couldn’t walk around school covered in chalk-powder and writing him an excuse for skipping the last class of the day.

Ignis quickly came and picked him up, only raising a silent eyebrow at the Prince's messy appearance and drove them towards the Citadel. Only a few hours later on his way to the massive dining hall, with chalk still stuck in his hair, did Noctis realize that he couldn’t ask Prompto to meet his dad in the end. With slumped shoulders he opened the massive doors and sat down on his usual seat next to his dad, ignoring the retinue sitting next to him, and his dad’s Kingsglaives sitting across from him. He could feel his dad’s eyes piercing into him, most likely wondering what got his son into such a bad mood.

“Are you alright, Noctis?” Regis asked at last.

Noctis let out a long, tired sigh before nodding, “Yeah, just… tired I guess.” He said before picking at his food again.

“Say, how is your friend, Prompto doing?” That at least seemed to raise the Prince’s spirit somewhat and he threw himself in a thirty minutes long rant about all the funny shenanigan he and Prompto got into. Some of them made Ignis wince from the end of the table but the royal advisor stayed silent even if it seemed to physically cause him pain. At the end of it, Noctis was slightly breathless and grinning from ear to ear. It made Regis smile too from seeing his son look so carefree and happy. It was such a long time since his son seemed so cheerful.

“Today I tried to ask him to join our monthly dinner… I really wanted you two to finally meet…” Noctis' voice instantly turned sullen, his hands falling on the table.

Regis hummed, “Did he not want to come?”

“Huh, I’m not sure. I got hit with a sponge before I could ask him… It was really stupid.”

Next to him Gladiolus clapped the sullen Prince on the shoulders, trying to shear him up, “Well, that’s unlucky even for you Noct!” Gladiolus laughed, his grin widening when the young man threw him a glare.

“Urgh, don’t remind me!” Noctis whined and let his head slum slightly, “It just… it came out of nowhere. Something like that never happened to me before, and just when I wanted to ask Prom…” he swallowed the last few words, a cheeks turning slightly red.

It made Regis wonder, a foreboding feeling settling in his chest. He shook his head. No, no, there was no way. Noctis was far too young. There was no way he would have met his Queen already. It most likely was just a really badly timed accident. Misfortune could still happen even if his family curse was not involved. He shouldn’t jump to conclusions just yet. For all Noctis told him, his son and Prompto were just really good friends.

And yet, watching his son pick at his food like he just got dumped, Regis couldn’t help the suspicion planting roots in his mind.

For now he’ll just watch the situation unfold. And if the worst case scenario did unfold, well, Regis should start mentally preparing himself for a very uncomfortable conversation with his son.

**°˖✧◝(⁰▿⁰)◜✧˖°**

Crow's Nest was crowded with students lingering around, waiting in long lines to order their food. The Prince and his loyal friend were already sitting in their usual booth at the far corner of the small restaurant, occasionally nipping at their bowl of Kenny’s fries while talking about the newest King's Knight update. They ignored the bustle around them, both focused on Noctis’ phone laying on the table between them.

“This is so stupid!” Prompto interrupted Noctis’ rant, “The new levels are like super hard! I couldn’t even beat the first one.”

Noctis glanced up, throwing his friend a teasing grin, “Well, maybe you’re just really bad at it.” Seeing Prompto’s affronted expression, his grin turned downright cruel, “I beat them without problems, first time. Not my fault if you suck at it, dude.”

Prompto squinted at his friend, arms tightly crossed over his chest, “You’re the worst best friend ever.” He growled before snatching Noctis' phone out of his hands, fingers scrolling down the menu to open one of the newest levels, “I’ll show you right here, right now that I do not suck at the game!”

“Hm, sure. Whatever helps you sleep at night, I guess.” Noctis decided to lean back, watching his friend frown down at the phone. His eyes tracked the pink tongue peeking out of Prompto’s mouth, unconsciously licking his own lips at the sight. “Maybe this time the Astral will even hear your prayers.” He continued after snapping out of his inappropriate staring. Reaching out for the fries he decided to quickly fill his mouth before something embarrassing left his mouth.

“Fuck off, Noct!” Prompto grumbled not looking up from the phone in his hands.

Smiling at the determination shining Prompto’s blue eyes he cut his friend some slack and let him play in peace. Looking around he watched the line of people waiting to order, his eyes involuntarily fell on a group of girls sitting at the counter across from them. They were whispering and giggling nervously, their eyes wandering to the pair every few seconds. One of the girls met Noctis’ eyes, an awkward atmosphere falling over them before Noctis quickly averted his eyes. Pushing the palm of his hands against his closed eyes he tried to take the tension away which had settled on his shoulders from the short, unwanted eye contact. He hated it when he got recognized in public, especially with Prompto at his side. He had long since got used to people staring at him like he was a ticking time bomb or a particularly delicious desert but he still hated it when he accidentally made eye contact with complete strangers. They always jumped to the wrong conclusion, thinking that the Prince found them interesting and wanted to talk with them.

He did not.

He just wanted to find something to distract himself while Prompto played on his phone.

Noctis hoped that the girl would not come over and start flirting with him. If there was one thing he feared even more than strangers talking to him, it was strangers trying to flirt with him. And with Prompto sitting right across from him, it would only make the situation even more awkward. Trying to bury the thoughts to the back of his mind he tapped the table next to Prompto’s hand, ordering for the attention of his friend.

“Come on, you can continue playing at my apartment.” Noctis said, putting his head next to Prompto’s hand and looking up at the blond from over his phone. Their eyes met and for a second Prompto just looked at him with a blank expression before a snort escaped his lips and his cheeks flushed a sweet pink. To his surprise, Prompto put one hand in Noctis’ silky hair, idly playing with the raven locks with long, delicate fingers. He even had put the phone away, staring at the Prince with a fond expression. Seeing such a warm expression on Prompto’s face made him blush bright red and he had to avert his eyes to the table. Yet, he didn’t make a move to pick his head up, enjoying the feeling of Prompto’s fingers playing with his hair. It was strangely soothing and he wished they weren’t in a crowded diner or he would have-

What exactly would he have done?

They weren’t an item no matter how much Noctis wished they were. So he couldn’t just lean across the table and kiss the blond stupid.

But his lips felt really lonely. And Prompto’s lips looked very inviting… Maybe just a small peck? Friends could kiss each other, right? Some platonic, bro kisses on the lips shouldn’t hurt. Maybe he could order Prompto to give him a goodbye kiss from now on…

Urgh, what was he thinking? Was he stupid or something?

Thinking about abusing his royal power like this… Ignis would cut off his head if he could hear his thoughts.

So no kissing Prompto just yet. He still needed to somehow ask the blond to meet his father before he could ask him on an official date. But since his father only got more and more busy after the last family dinner, Noctis all but gave up the motion on doing this the official way. He was on his wits end and just really wanted to be allowed to hold Prompto’s hands and kiss him and call him his boyfriend.

So fuck rules, and traditions! Traditions were stupid anyways, he’ll just ask Prompto out on a date the normal way without the whole meeting the King first. So what if he’ll get in trouble with the council and his father? They could kiss his royal ass! He was the damn Crown Prince, and if he wanted to ask his best friend out on a date then nothing would stop him even his stupid heart that seemed to want to beat right out of his chest.

Pulling up his head he tried not to cry out at the loss of Prompto’s soothing touch and instead gave his friend an earnest stare. The blond’s smile froze on his face, seemingly feeling the sudden shift in atmosphere around them.

“Noct…?” he asked quietly. Beginning to shift in his chair at his friend’s unusual serious attitude. He looked like he was about to go into war or perform a warp-strike…or something. Frankly, it made Prompto rather nervous to see his usual aloof friend so earnest.

“Prom, I-” he took in a deep breath, forcing himself to go on, “There is something I want to ask you.” Noctis looked down at his folded hands.

“Sure, buddy.” Prompto gave him a soft half-smile, hoping to ease his friend's anxiety, “shoot.”

“Uh- You see- I wanted to ask you, if you would go on a d-”

“Hey!” a high pitched voice interrupted the prince. Noctis closed his eyes, took in a deep breath, waiting one, two, three seconds before opening them again and sent the person who dared to interrupt them a murderous glare.

“What.” He said, voice sounding clipped.

Prompto’s eyes widened at the prince’s obvious bad mood. It came out of nowhere, just seconds ago Noctis acted all warm and friendly (if not a little bit nervous) and now he was looking ten seconds from killing the girl. It made Prompto more than a little scared and worried. Trying to defuse the situation somehow, Prompto quickly stepped in, “Uh, hey!” Prompto quickly replied and even went so far as to throw his body over the table to hide Noctis’ murderous face, literally, “What’s up?” He could hear Noctis grumble something not-safe-for-work behind him and suppressed his desire to roll his eyes at the Prince's attitude.

The girl who had come up to their table looked between the two nervously before concentrating on Prompto, pulling up a friendly smile, “We just happened to sit over there,” she pointed at the row of chairs at the counter where two other girls sat, waving at them. It were the same girls who had been giggling and glancing at them the whole time, Noctis realized and a foreboding feeling settled in his gut. He could really go without being asked out now at all times.

Just when he was so close to ask Prompto on a date too… 

How unfortunate can he be?

“And my friend finds you really cute. So I wanted to ask if you could give her your number?” the girl went on pointing at one of her friends who fumbled shyly with her phone. Only now did Noctis realize that the girl wasn’t addressing him but Prompto.

Prompto looked at her stunned before his own cheeks flushed a soft pink, causing his freckles to stand out even more. Noctis would find the expression cute if it weren’t because of some random girl who didn’t even have the guts to ask for the blond’s number herself. Of course Prompto would decline. His friend never showed interest in anyone. None of the girls in their class ever caught the blond’s attention so it was only natural that Prompto would say no-

“Sure!” he said with a chipper tone, freezing Noctis to his seat, “Let me just search for a piece of paper.” Hands already fumbling through his back.

“Thank you!” “What!?” the girl and Noctis said at the same time.

Prompto looked up at that, glancing between the two with a raised eyebrow. Still glancing at Noctis, Prompto quickly scribbled his phone number on the piece of paper before handing it over.

“Thanks again,” the girl muttered, before quickly running away.

A tense silence settled over the table, neither boy knowing where to start. Noctis was throwing a disbelieving glare at Prompto, while he blond nipped at some fires looking like he would rather camp outside Insomnia’s borders at night than to sit in the same booth as Noctis. When it was clear Prompto wouldn’t speak up, Noctis made a decision for them.

“What the fuck was that!?!”

Okay, he could have said that a little nicer but he was practically freaking out.

“Me being nice…?” Prompto said, also beginning to sound angry with the Prince’s unreasonable behavior.

“Since when are you interested in that kind of stuff?” Noctis now that he was causing a scene. People were looking at him, muttering under their breath but frankly, Noctis didn’t fucking care. Fuck is public image. Prompto also began to notice, suddenly looking far more worried than angry.

“Noctis!” he hissed, “Calm down! Why are you even so angry?”

“Just answer my question, Prom!”

Prompto groaned under his breath, “It’s not like I want to go on a date with the girl! But turning her down just seemed rude!” he hissed out between his teeth trying to meet Noctis’ eyes. The prince seemed to have calmed down a little, now brooding in his chair like a five year old, and not meeting the blond’s gaze. “Why are you even so angry at that?”

Noctis stiffened in his seat, “I’m not angry…” he muttered while sounding totally pissed off.

“Uh-uh, and the sky is red, highness.”

At least that made Noctis glare up at the blond, “I just,” he paused, licking his dry lips, “don’t like it when people take interest in you.”

 _Huh?_ “Huh?” Prompto asked, eyes widening, “What do you-”

But Noctis quickly stood up, ignoring Prompto’s curious gaze. “Let’s get out of here already.” Noctis muttered and walked out of the restaurant without waiting for the blond. He heard Prompto call after him but he just stepped out of the diner and speed dialed Ignis, ordering his advisor to pick them up in front of Crow’s nest. The door behind him jingled just when he ended the call, Prompto stepped up next to him, giving the prince a worried frown.

“Are you still mad?” he asked, sounding unsure and confused.

Noctis looked up at the blue sky, noting the few rain clouds hovering above them. It had been a long time since it last rained in Insomnia, the kingdom not known for having many rainy seasons. He shouldn’t have flipped out like that, it wasn’t like Prompto was aware of Noctis' crush so there wasn’t really anything holding Prompto back from dating other people. Even if it physically pained Noctis to admit it, he had no say in who Prompto went on a date with. He had no say in Prompto’s love-life. He was just his best friend. And even with his royal status he couldn’t just order Prompto to delete the number and never talk to the girl again.

He felt like a complete asshole.

“No. I’m not mad at you. I guess I just didn’t sleep enough or something.”

It was a bad excuse and they both knew it. Yet, Prompto just accepted his bad lie and gave the Prince a friendly pat on the shoulder and a tight grin.

“Jeez, Noct! You really get all gloomy when you don’t get your afternoon nap!”

Noctis forced out a laugh, “Yeah, sorry about that.”

“Just tell me next time before you go all beast mode on me.” Prompto jokes.

Noctis gave him a disgusting grimace, “I don’t have a beast mode.”

“Yeah, yeah.” And just like that the tension between them disappeared, “And what’s about when your eyes begin to glow all red during training?!”

Noctis rolled his eyes, “That’s not my beast mode!” he shouted affronted, “It happens when I use a lot of magic, idiot.”

“Like I said, beast mode. Just like in the video games!” Prompto’s eyes began to sparkle with joy.

Noctis snorted, hiding his grin behind his hand, “Nerd.”

**°˖✧◝(⁰▿⁰)◜✧˖°**

Noctis decided that turning seventeen was hell. After his birthday passed his royal duties only seemed to get more and more. And just like that their second year came to an end before Noctis could even mourn for his lost youth. At the end of their last school day before summer break started, Noctis realized that this would be his last summer with Prompto as carefree students. After their graduations next year they’ll both be even more busy with future plans. Noctis took on more duties as preparation when he was to take over the throne and Prompto applied for different colleges across Lucis. When Noctis asked Prompto what exactly he wanted to study the blond didn’t give him a conclusive answer, talking around the bush until the last bell rang and quickly fled from the classroom.

Just the thought of Prompto leaving Insomnia to go to some fancy college in Altissia or something made him feel nauseous. It almost had been two years since he realized he had a crush on his best friend. And in all that time, Noctis didn’t manage to tell the blond how he felt. It was both frustrating and pathetic. When Noctis thought back on all the failed attempts at asking his best friend out on a date it made him physically cringe.

There was the one time a bird shit on his head before he could even mutter the words. Ending in him laying on the ground in shame while Prompto rolled next to him with laughter.

And the time he tried to ask out the blond at an Ice cream parlor and got ice cream all over his clothes from a passing family who couldn’t control their screaming toddler.

Or, and let’s not forget that memorable moment, when the pair took a walk around the central city park. And Noctis, in his romantic spirit, picked a rose to give to the blond and finally asked him out only to end up with thousands of wasps attacking him because somehow he stepped on their nest??? It ended with Noctis getting bedridden for all days and Prompto sitting next to him on a chair looking all guilty and worried like he was at fault for the whole ordeal. At least he had an excuse to hold Prompto’s hand that day. It was both the most painful hours of his life and most peaceful.

And that was only his top three. Noctis had a fifty page long essay full of failed attempts stored away in the deepest, darkest part of his mind.

It just seemed that fate was against him getting together with Prompto. It was almost comical if it wasn’t his damn life that got stepped on at every turn.

The Astral must hate him. Maybe he should ask Luna to bless him or something. That is, if he ever had the opportunity to see his friend again.

And just to rub in his incompetence, Noctis didn’t even manage to introduce Prompto to his father. Every time he wanted to ask Prompto to join them for dinner on the one weekend per month he visited his father, something always came in the way. The bell would ring, Prompto’s phone would ring, hell fucking Ignis would turn up and interrupt them. So after months of failed attempts of asking the blond out for a date or to meet his father, Noctis just gave up.

Done. Completely, totally destroyed. Defeated.

Noctis could fight against many things, even beat them, but fate was not one of them. It just seemed like it wasn’t meant to happen. And after having his heart crushed over and over again, Noctis was all but done with it. His crush would forever stay a secret, deeply buried in his heart but never forgotten. Shiva, after loving the idiot for almost two years, Noctis was pretty sure he would never meet someone he would love more than Prompto. And he was okay with that. He really was. Even if his heart ached with the knowledge that his love would stay unrequited forever.

He could live with the pain. Somehow. He had too.

Maybe it was even for the best. The peace treaty with Niflheim slowly took on a promising shape over the years and there were conversations, plans for Noctis marrying someone from Niflheim to strengthen their Union. Regis was clearly against marrying off Noctis to some Nif but if the fate of the Kingdom depended on it, he couldn’t really refuse. It was a hard pill to swallow, and after learning about his ill fate, Noctis locked himself in his apartment for a week, brooding and crying before emerging again with a hardened shell around his heart and a fake smile plastered on his face.

Too bad, it only took one look at Prompto’s worried face to make his walls crumble and he began crying against the blond’s shoulders, dripping snot and tears all over Prompto’s school uniform. At least his friend didn’t seem to mind. They skipped class that day and hung out on the rooftop, watching the clouds while Noctis slowly explained the terms of the peace treaty. He still remembers the feeling of Prompto’s warm tights, the feeling of Prompto’s soft fingers carding through his hair and the soft hums leaving the blond’s lips. The way the endless blue sky reflected in Prompto’s eyes and the way the blond smiled down at him so warm and soft it made Noctis’ heart melt into a puddle of broken shards. He remembers never feeling more at peace than at that moment. It became one of the happy memories whenever his duties as Prince got too much and he needed to escape into his mind.

So after learning that he would be married off soon, most likely shortly after graduation, Noctis just completely gave up any hope of ever ending up with Prompto.

Prompto never showed any indication that he was interested in the Prince that way. And now that Noctis was already betrothed to some random royalty from Niflheim it didn’t matter anyways. 

His life just seemed to be a long, endless joke.

 _Too bad he wasn_ _’t fucking laughing._

Noctis stared out the window from the training room, watching the sun slowly disappear from the horizon. A hard kick from behind threw him on the ground and out of his inner musing. “Noct, you’re even more distracted than usual.” Gladio barked over him before holding out a hand, helping the prince back up, “Something on your mind, Princess?”

Massaging his arching shoulder he glared up at Gladio, “No.” He said with a clipped tone that would have made lesser people flee in fear of angering the Crown Prince. Gladio, of course, didn’t stop.

“Hm, did something happen with Blondie? I didn’t see him come over for a while now and usual his attached to your hip like a lost puppy-”

“Just fuck off, Gladio!” Noctis shouted before he could stop himself. For a second both men stared at each other with wide eyes before Noctis quickly broke eye contact, looking at the ground in shame. Huffing he leaned against one of the marble pillars decorating the training room. His eyes focused back at the setting sun, watching the last rays of sunshine color the clouds in pastel colors. Prompto would love to take pictures of the scene. “Sorry…” he muttered at last, feeling his shoulders drop all fight leaving his body. He hated losing his temper like this, but it only seemed to be building up and up, storing away in his chest, waiting for a moment to burst out all at once, ever since he heard the news of his upcoming wedding.

“It’s just much, huh?” Gladio said next to him, saying the words Noctis couldn’t seem to force out himself.

He nodded silently.

Together they stared out the window, watching the sky slowly fate into a dark blue, the first sight of stars appearing. After several minutes of comfortable silence, Noctis took in a shaky breath, “It’s just-” he began, wetting his lips while he tried to find the right words to explain his anger, “with the wedding and all. It’s just really overwhelming.” He rubbed one hand over his tired eyes. After a second a warm, large hand settled on his shoulder, squeezing it lightly.

“Hey, I understand.” Gladio said, “It’s only normal to be worried about those things.”

“Yeah…”

“And you only just turned seventeen, your impending marriage is still three years away, maybe even longer. And hey, maybe,” a teasing grin appeared on Gladio’s face, “the chick will even be hot.”

Noctis forced a smile on his face, nodding. He didn’t feel reassured in the least. Three years was nothing. Three years could pass by in a blink of an eye and suddenly he would stand in front of an altar, a faceless woman standing across from him waiting for a kiss without love in it. The mental picture terrified Noctis so much that he had to take a step back, hugging his arms around himself as if to block out the images.

“Sorry,” he said in a small voice, “Can we cut it short for today. I wanna lie down for a bit.” Noctis muttered and already made his way to the exit. Usual Gladio would stop him, scolding the Prince for slacking off again but seeing the defeated line of Noctis’ shoulders he let the young man walk out of the training room.

“Okay, kid. Ignis will come by later to make dinner!” Gladio called after him but the Prince didn’t seem to listen anymore, already lost in the haze of his own thoughts. It made Gladio bite his lip in worry, watching his friend stumble out of the room as if he just witnessed his worst nightmare. When he was sure that Noctis was gone, Gladio pulled out his phone and dialed the only person who could possibly know what was bothering the Prince. It wasn’t just the marriage-thing, Gladio was sure about that. Something else was hurting his friend and he was ready to find out who he had to beat up to make it better.

Gladio, after all, always liked to resolve his problems with his muscles. The most honest talk always happened between two bros exchanging fists.

Nodding to himself he held his phone up to his ears and waited. The person picked up after the first ring.

“Big guy? What’s up?” Prompto's tired voice mumbled from the other end before a loud, long yawn echoed through the receiver.

Gladio wanted to smile at the adorable display but he had to act serious to get any truth out of the blond, “Did something happen between you and Noct?” he asked, voice sounding gruff.

Silence hung over them before Prompto quickly stuttered out a ‘No’. Lying then. Fine, Gladio could do this the hard way.

“Blondie…” he started with an ominous voice, ready to start a 20 minute long rant on how he can’t hurt the Crown Prince, especially if said Crown Prince already had a fragile mental state but Prompto beat him to it.

“I’m sorry!” where his first hurried words, all sleepiness gone from his voice, “I didn’t mean to hurt Noct! He just surprised me with the question, and I didn’t know how to answer and oh my god, I feel like the worst best friend ever! I don’t want to hurt him, so I just fled like a total idiot! And now Noct hates me, and never wants to see me again! And-”

“Okay! Okay! Stop!” Gladio didn’t understand one thing that just came out of the blond’s mouth but he could only think about one thing the Prince would have asked that could make the blond freak out like that. And if his reaction was anything to go by, he didn’t reciprocate Noctis' feelings. Poor Noct, no wonder he was so sad. Gladio had been ready to beat someone up, but he could hardly beat someone up for not reciprocating someone's feelings. Sighing he looked up to the now dark sky, “How about you come over to Noct’s apartment.”

Prompto was already opening his mouth to object. But Gladio quickly interrupted the blond.

“Not to meet Noctis. I’m at the Gym on the last floor. Come over here and we’ll talk about it like men.”

Silence, then a shaky, unsure voice said, “What exactly does that entail?”

“Come here and find out!” Gladio ginned and ended the call before Prompto could ask more.

Then he quickly sent a message to Iggy simply reading _‘Red Alarm!_ ’. They both knew what it meant. It only took a second for the other man to answer.

‘ _I_ _’ll come over right away.’_

‘ _Go easy on Noct_ _’ he replied._

‘ _Of course'_

With a grin that didn’t touch his eyes, he settled on a nearby bench and waited for Prompto to arrive.

**°˖✧◝(⁰▿⁰)◜✧˖°**

It only took Prompto fifteen minutes to stumble his way into the Gym, already panting and sweating. He must have run here. Gladio mused and stood up from where he was reading a novel, storing the book into his bag he walked into the middle of the empty Gym. Prompto looked at him with a raised eyebrow but slowly made his way over when Gladio motioned him forward.

“Come on, Blondie.” Gladio said, “Let’s do a little sparring match.”

“Uhm, I don’t think-”

“That wasn’t a question.” That seemed to shut the blond up and he slowly took in a basic defensive position. It made Gladio raise an eyebrow, wondering if Prompto was familiar with hand to hand combat. His question was answered when a second later, Prompto hauled himself at the taller man, using his quick lithe form to duck under Gladio’s arm before sending a kick at Gladio’s back. Gladio blocked the kick easily with his arm before grabbing the offending ankle and hauling Prompto over his back and face down on the mat.

Prompto let out a pained groan.

“You familiar with combat?” Gladio asked, slowly letting go of Prompto’s foot.

“Somewhat,” Prompto muttered back and slowly heaved himself up from the ground, “never was really good at it. Not my strong suit.”

“What’s your strong suit?” Gladio asked while both took in another combat stance. Prompto didn’t answer, he just threw himself at Gladio once more but this time trying to get a hit at the man’s face. Gladio easily blocked the fists, and with an aimed kick to the back of Prompto’s knees the blond fell one his back. Prompto looked up at the bright ceiling with narrowed eyes, arms splayed out over the mat.

This time Prompto let out an annoying huff, “I hate sparring!” He whined all high and childish.

“Well, too bad. We’re not stopping before you land a hit.”

Prompto stared up in disbelief, “You can’t be serious!” he shouted, “You’re like a damn tank!”

“Thanks. But flattery won’t get you out of this.” Gladio teased.

Prompto flushed red, grumbled something under his breath that clearly sounded like ‘beefy-arrogant-bastard’ before taking in a more serious stance. This time he didn’t throw himself at Gladio instead waiting for the other man to make the first move. Smirking, purposefully showing all teeth to make the kid nervous, he threw the first punch. Still slightly stunned, Prompto just had enough time to dodge the incoming fist, and rolled behind Gladio. The Shield quickly turned around, and threw another fist at the man but Prompto just fled behind him again. Their little dance continued for a while, Prompto simply sidestepping Gladio and hiding behind his back while another man tried to land a hit.

The younger man was quick on his feet, Gladio had to give that to him. But that still didn’t make him land a hit, and so instead of throwing a fist, Gladio pulled out his foot at the last second making Prompto stumble over it when he tried to flee behind Gladio again. The man fell into a graceless pile on the floor, and stayed down, clearly spiritually defeated.

“You’re the worst!” Prompto whined.

Gladio kneed next to the teenager and poked him in the rips, “Hey! No giving up just yet! I’m not even sweating.”

“Well too bad, because Prompto is all out of fuel.” Prompto growled and purposefully began kicking his legs into the air, hoping to hit the other man in the face.

Gladio just huffed and fell back on his ass, watching the other man kick around like a child.

“So now that we’re all sweaty-”

“I thought you weren’t sweaty just yet, pal!”

Ignoring Prompto’s bratty comment he continued, “Why don’t you explain in more detail what happened between you two.”

Prompto rolled onto his back and looked up at the wide ceiling with a lost look. Gladio didn’t have to elaborate who he meant with ‘you two’, it was clear that he meant Noctis and the Chocobo loving idiot. “It’s really stupid…” Prompto began, slowly rolling onto his side so his back was facing Gladio and began picking at the mat.

“Huh-huh. I can be the judge of that so continue, Blondie.”

“Noctis asked me…”

“Yes?” Gladio tried not to sound too eager. Did the prince finally confess his feelings? It would be about damn fucking time. Gladio didn’t know how much longer he could watch the two stumble around each other before Gladio lost it and just decided to throw them into a locked closet. Maybe some one on one time would help the two to work out their feelings. Noctis was clearly smitten with the blond sunshine and Prompto well, he was a little harder to read but if the lingering glances were anything to go by Gladio would bet Prompto was head over heels for the Prince too.

Prompto let out a groan, “He asked me what I want to do after school, what I wanna study, because I told him I was applying to several colleges across Lucis. But I was lying, I didn’t do jack shit, and I didn’t know what to tell him! So I panicked and ran out of the classroom! And now we didn’t talk for four days, and I think Noct hates me and I just want to apologize but I don’t know how!” Prompto stopped his rant and pressed both his hands against his face.

 _Okay_ _… wait what?!_

“Noct didn’t confess?” he asked, voice sounding far too loud in the empty Gym.

Prompto turned around at that, giving the taller man a confused frown, “Confess what?” Prompto sounded small and lost like he really didn’t know what Gladio was going on about.

And oh fucking Astral, Gladio wanted to bash his head into the ground and hopefully get a concussion. He completely misinterpreted Prompto’s words over the phone.

“Uh, nothing!” Gladio quickly said, letting out a relieved breath when the blond just gave him another confused glance before letting it go. Prompto slowly sat up, knees tucked up against his chest while he fumbled with the well-worn material of his Gym shorts. 

How thick can someone be?! Prompto had no fucking clue! Not about Noctis' feelings for him, maybe not even realizing his own interest in the Prince! It was the most hilarious and at the same time painful thing Gladio had ever witnessed.

But wait something still didn’t make sense.

“Why didn’t you just come clean to Noct? I’m sure he wouldn’t be mad.” Gladio was pretty sure that Noctis couldn’t even get mad if Prompto accidentally cut off his arm.

A frustrated grimace appeared on the blond’s face, and he stopped his fumbling, “I don’t have any plans, okay!” Prompto suddenly shouted. He put both his hands in his hair, tucking at it, and burying his face against his knees, “I-I never had a choice!” he went on, the words sounding awfully familiar, “My mak- uh, guardians had planned out my entire life! I’m not familiar with having a choice! A will!” Prompto went on, now that the dam has broken he couldn’t seem to stop. And when Gladio could hear sniffs coming from the overwhelmed teen, he quickly crawled closer and put a hand around Prompto’s shoulders. Hoping to sooth him in some way. “It-It’s only after I have fled to Insomnia that I even learned what it means to have a choice.”

Gladio decided not to ask about his choice of words.

 _Fled_. Prompto had _fled_ from whoever his legal guardians were. _Fled_ to Insomnia in hopes of having a chance to decide his own life.

“Kid…” Gladio began but he didn’t know how to respond. He was out of his depth here. Comforting people was usually Ignis’ things. Gladio was more of an action kind of guy. Let his fists speak and all that. Comforting people with words was difficult, like a crossword-puzzle where you had to find the right words and if you even choose one wrong noun the whole paper would burst into flames. So yeah, Gladio felt a little overwhelmed to say the least.

And followed to completely lose control when suddenly Prompto lifted up his face and burst into serious tears.

 _Oh fuck._ Time to inform Ignis.

Pulling out his phone he quickly sent a text to Ignis.

His friend said he would be there shortly with Noctis in tow, until then he had to do without them. Huh, that did make him wonder how Ignis’ conversation with Noctis went. Now that Gladio knew that he misinterpreted Prompto’s fury of words he couldn’t imagine how awkward the conversation with the Prince must have gone. He felt a little sorry for Ignis. Turning his attention back to the weeping blond, he pulled him closer until Prompto’s face rested against his neck.

“Hey, hey, now,” Gladio began, idly stroking Prompto’s soft hair not caring if he messed it up. The blond could be surprisingly protective of his hair, it made Gladio chuckle whenever he had a chance to mess it up on purpose. “Iggy and Noct will be here soon to pick us up. And than I’ll make sure to ask Iggy to make you some hot chocolate.”

Prompto peeked up at him, his blue eyes sparkling with unshed tears, “Noct? Chocolate?” he muttered like a confused child.

Gladio had to bite the inside of his mouth so he wouldn't burst into giggles. Prompto was just acting so lost, it was adorable.

“Yes, Noct and hot chocolate. Sound’s good, right? Hey, maybe Iggy will even read you a goodnight story.” He teased.

That caused Prompto to snap out of his foggy state and sent a dark glare at the taller man, but it was even less effective than usual with his snot running down his nose and tear tracks across his cheeks. “You’re so mean!” Prompto grumbled and pushed Gladio’s face away, “No hugs for you!”

“Oh no, whatever will I do.” Gladio mockingly whined putting his hands over his chest.

Before the blond could go on another rant, the doors to the Gym opened and a red faced Noctis stepped into the room, closely followed by a tired looking Ignis. Noctis’ eyes widened and his face turned ghostly pale when he saw Prompto’s teary face. When their eyes met, Prompto automatically burst into another row of tears at the sight of the prince, making Gladio sigh into his hand. So much for the hard work he put into calming the blond down.

“Prom!” Noctis shouted and quickly made his way over to the crying blond. He gathered his best friend into a tight hug, who quickly fisted both his hands into Noctis’ shirt, holding on for dear life. He leaned down, whispering comforting words against Prompto’s ear and carefully stroking his blond strands, hoping to calm the blond down somewhat. Then, Noctis sent a dark glare at his Shield as if Gladio was responsible for making the blond cry. Gladio quickly put both hands up in the air, a clear show of innocence.

“Hey, don’t look at me, Princess! He started all by himself!”

Noctis squinted his eyes at him for a second longer before nodding and focusing completely on Prompto. “Prom, tell me, what happened?

“I-I’m just a bad friend!” he whined, not making sense at all.

Noctis smiled fondly down at the blond, “You’re not a bad friend. Why do you think that?”

“Because I didn’t answer your question!” he wailed on.

All the screaming was really beginning to hurt Gladio’s ears so he stood up and took several steps away from the pair in hopes to conserve his poor hearing and to give them some much needed privacy. He walked over to Ignis who was watching the pair with a calculating expression. Crossing his arms, he pumped his hips against the other man, causing Ignis to stumble slightly and glare up at the Prince’s Shield with badly hidden irritation.

“Hello, Gladio.”

“Iggy,” he began, sounding far too chipper, “Say, how did your conversation with Mr. Grumpy go.”

Silence. That was all the answer Gladio needed.

“So bad, huh?”

Ignis reached up to his glasses, pushing them back up his nose, “Well, someone did seem to have misinterpreted the situation.” Ignis gave Gladio a disapproving frown.

Gladio scratched his neck, trying to defuse the tension with an awkward grin, “Sorry about that.”

Ignis just sighed, long and exhausted, “It could have been worse.” Ignis muttered, looking back at the pair still sitting on the floor but at least Prompto seemed to have calmed down somewhat. Looking at the Prince with wide, innocent eyes while Noctis explained something to Prompto, his face slightly red. “At least the whole ordeal made something clear. Noctis harbors more than a little crush on Prompto.”

“Didn’t we know that already?” Gladio raised an eyebrow, both his hands folded behind his head, while he watched Noctis gush over his secret love.

Ignis glanced at the muscled man standing next to him, “You seem to have misinterpreted my words.” Ignis began, face looking far too serious for the light hearted topic, “What I mean is that Noctis is in love with Prompto. And with him being married off to some Niflheim royalty it’s making it rather hard for him to act upon his feelings. Not to mention they can’t be together once Noctis gets married.”

A stifling silence fell over them. After a second Gladio let out a low growl.

“Not fucking fair, if you ask me.”

“It certainly isn’t a favorable outcome. But there is nothing we can do.” Ignis glanced down at his hands, “Noctis has to marry them for the future of the Kingdom.”

Gladio didn’t answer. Knowing that no matter what he said, Ignis was right.

They watched the pair stand up and slowly make their way over to their two friends. Noctis’ lovesick expression painfully obvious to both retainers. And the way Prompto was looking up at the prince with clear devotion didn’t make the matter easier to swallow. Their love would never come to fulfillment, and the realization hurt Gladio more than he expected.

At the end of the day he just wanted to see his friends happy after all.

Putting on a grin he turned towards Ignis, “Well, I promised a certain blond a cup of hot chocolate.”

Ignis stared up at him for a second before letting out another tired sigh, “Very well, let’s go up to Noctis’ apartment and I’ll prepare one. I’ll even put in marshmallows if you promise to do your homework later, highness.”

Noctis groaned behind him but didn’t object.

**°˖✧◝(⁰▿⁰)◜✧˖°**

_Standing in front of the Prince_ _’s closed bedroom door, he once again looked down at Gladio’s text simply reading ‘Red Alarm!’. Sighing, Ignis pulled up his hand and decided to cut right to the chase. No point in beating around the bush._

“ _Noctis, I know you_ _’re in there. And I also know that you confessed your feelings to Prompto.” About time if you ask me, he kept unsaid._

_Silence answered him, before something rustled behind the closed door, and he heard footsteps approaching the door in a hurry. A second later a blushing Noctis opened the door wide, almost slamming it against the wall. Ignis only had a second to give the Prince a disapproving frown before Noctis broke out into a panicked rant._

“ _I didn_ _’t confess my feelings to Prompto!”_

“ _Wait how do you even know I_ _’m in love with him!”_

 _Ignis starred in mild wonder how the Prince_ _’s face went even redder._

“ _I-I mean! I don_ _’t know what you’re talking about!”_

 _Ignis sighed once again, cursing Gladio in his head before mentioning the Prince to follow him into the kitchen._ _“I think you have some explaining to do, highness.”_

_Ignis heard a suffering groan behind him before footsteps followed close behind him._

_Ah, this will be awkward_ _…_

✧*:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧

> King Regis at the beginning of the Fic 


	2. Nox caelo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Urgh, more angst and a lot of fluff at the end!

The sky was tar-black and the large clouds were moving towards the Crown city. A tapping on the window and then it became a pitter-patter. Students ran for cover outside and umbrellas were opened as the clouds spat out their beads of water. Puddles began plinking as the rainfall became heavier. Large pillows of clouds were blocking out the sun, casting the city in eerie shadows. The rays of the sun tried to break through the sick wall of clouds, but it was a losing battle, the storm will continue and only get stronger. Noctis watched the furious dance with mild interest, dark-blue eyes following the raindrops slowly dripping down the classroom window. He vaguely remembers Ignis telling him to pack an Umbrella, of course the Prince hadn’t listened at that time, still half-asleep.

In front of him Prompto mumbled under his breath, “Ah~, I forgot my umbrella…” his clear-blue eyes watched the dark-gray sky with worry. Moments later the last bell of the day rang, signaling the end of another boring school day. Noctis watched the blond stand up, shoulders slouched in a clear picture of tiredness. Since their awkward talk in the Gym (which they didn’t really sort out) Prompto has been awfully sullen with none of his usual optimistic attitude behind his words.

“Hey,” Noctis began, getting the interest of his best friend, “if you want, Ignis can drive you home. It’s no problem.”

Prompto stared at him, worrying his bottom lip between his teeth. Just when Noctis wanted to encourage his friend to agree, Prompto finally spoke up, “Thanks, man, but I got detention to sit through. They’re forcing me to clean up the gym storage room.” Prompto’s shoulder sacked even further and he let out a tired sigh.

“For real?” Noctis whined, his chin resting on his table, “Fuck, that sucks.”

Prompto glared at him, “Well, who’s fault is It that I’m stuck cleaning it?” 

“Mine?!” Noctis jerked up, pointing a finger at his own chest. He doesn’t remember pulling the blond into any kind of trouble as of late. They had been rather tame since the start of the new school year, not getting in as much trouble as previously. With learning for the upcoming exams and the new part time job Prompto had started in a small arcade downtown they barely had time meeting up let alone getting into any kind of trouble. The ache in Noctis’ chest intensified and with it the storm brewing outside.

“Yes!” Prompto shouted back not unkind but clearly flustered, “Do you remember when we skipped class and hung out on the rooftop?”

“That was months ago!”

“Well, yes, but the teachers found out and they’re blaming me for, I quote: ‘being a bad influence on the crown prince’.” Prompto rolled his eyes and crossed his arms. But under his anger Noctis could see the pain shimmering through. The blond wasn’t so untouched by the false accusation as he liked to act. Being the Crown Prince’s friend always made Prompto want to do his best, be his best self so he wouldn’t make a bad picture standing next to the Prince.

Noctis swallowed, trying to force away the knot that had settled in his throat, “Why didn’t you just tell them the truth? That we were both at fault?” he asked, hesitant.

A harsh, clipped laugh escaped Prompto’s lips, his otherwise cheerful demeanor turning dark. It stunned the prince momentarily, gaping at the cruel expression he never before saw on Prompto’s face, “And you think they would believe me?” another abrupt laugh which turned breathless at the end. The room turned cold, downright freezing around them, casting both boys into a tense silence only broken by Prompto’s shaky intakes of breath. Prompto looked away, but the cold upturn of his lips didn’t disappear, “I’m just a nobody and you’re… you’re the prince.” He forced the last words out like it physically hurt to do so. His hands clenched into fists, the cold smile finally disappeared from his lips only to be replaced with a scowl. Outside the storm was steadily picking up, the wind hammering against the closed windows like a chaotic orchestra.

Something ripped inside Noctis, tearing his heart apart at the sight of his friend’s pained expression. He wanted to help, reassure his friend but Noctis’ couldn’t come about with a reply.

“Just like back home…” Prompto muttered most likely not indenting the other boy to hear him.

Noctis reached out, about to tell his friend that nothing he just said was true. Prompto wasn’t a nobody. Not for Noctis at least. For Noctis, Prompto was…

He was-

Prompto stepped back dodging Noctis’ hand which lingered in the air between them for a moment. Reluctantly, Noctis pulled his hand back settling it on his desk where he balled it into a fist. And then, to his pure shock, Prompto gave him a big, wobbly smile all but ignoring the tense atmosphere around them.

“I gotta go!” Prompto said hasty making his way towards the classroom door, he didn’t look at Noctis the way out but the Prince could still hear the fake smile plastered on his face, “See ya!” he waved over his shoulder and just like that the blond disappeared from the classroom leaving a confused and hurt prince behind. The whole exchange left a bad taste in his mouth.

A heavy silence settled around Noctis. The other students had long since fled the room once they noticed the tense atmosphere around the two boys, at least giving Noctis the privacy to suffer in his misery alone. His eyes were still on the closed door hoping, praying that Prompto would turn around and come back. Of course he didn’t. 

His mind was going a mile a minute, trying to figure out where he went wrong. He felt so guilty for not stopping his friend, for not being able to explain himself like he wanted to. If only Noctis wasn’t so bad at explaining his own feelings… they always got stuck in his throat, refusing to actually leave his mouth. It was like a mental barrier Noctis couldn’t overcome, not even with Prompto. It was just so hard to be truthfully about his own feelings, it made one vulnerable and weak to rejection. On the other hand, Prompto also wasn’t truthful to the prince, hiding his real emotions behind a fake smile. It made Noctis wonder how many times Prompto has already put on a happy facade when they hung out.

And let’s not forget that Noctis didn’t even really talk with Prompto about what had happened in the Gym weeks ago. They just ignored the incident, turning a blind eye on the elephant in the room. Noctis told Prompto to not worry about his future so much, that he still had time to decide on what to do, but even with Noctis’ words of encouragement the blond still looked down. It felt as if Prompto didn’t tell him the full truth, as if the blond purposefully left something unsaid, not trusting Noctis with whatever was troubling his mind other than his lack of future plans.

When Noctis asked Gladio hours later after Prompto had left, his shield only made some vague comments not spilling out whatever occurred between him and Prompto before the Prince’s arrival. Only saying that it was Prompto’s story to tell and that he should ask the blond himself if he wanted to know more. But whenever Noctis built up the courage to ask his friend, Prompto would always avoid the topic, or quickly flee from whatever room they were occupying together at the moment. It made Noctis want to tie the blond to a chair and demand answers. They were friends, and yet Prompto did not trust Noctis with his problems, always keeping it a secret if something bad happened at school or at home. Noctis only found out about those things if Prompto accidentally let it slip or from an outsider source. Never from Prompto personally.

Just like now. Prompto only told him at the very last second so Noctis couldn’t argue. Taking the punishment all on his own, not telling Noctis about his detention… sometimes it just felt like Prompto didn’t trust him with those things, as if he was afraid of Noctis’ reaction

It made him feel like the worst friend ever.

Outside the storm had picked up, the wind now furiously hammering against the windows like an angry God. It seems even the weather was berating Noctis for not stopping his friend. He couldn’t just let it stand like this! He had to do something before Prompto just threw it under the rug like all the other times the two have gotten in an argument. It was time to finally address the elephant in the room! No more running away!

Taking out his phone he quickly wrote a message to Ignis telling him he needed to take care about some ‘important business’. Thankfully, the man didn’t question him further, most likely noting Noctis impatient, and just agreed. Fueled by the storms anger Noctis stood up, his chair clattering to the floor. Taking his schoolbag Noctis stormed out of the classroom in the direction of the Gym. It was time to have a serious conversation with his friend.

A few students still lingered around the halls but when they saw the Prince storming down the hallway like he was on his way to avenge his Kingdom from some great evil they quickly jumped out of the way. Curious stares followed Noctis but none of the students were brave enough to stop him, leaving him alone to sort through his chaotic mind. Now that he was actually on his way to talk to his friend all the previous courage and rage had left him, leaving him somewhat flustered and nervous. But he couldn’t back out now, the Gym’s entrance was already in sight so taking in one last, long breath Noctis opened the doors with more force than necessary. They banged against the walls, the noise echoing around the too silent room. He felt as if he just walked into his last battle and he was about to get a sword trusted into his chest.

He found the blond inside the storage room sorting some Gym equipment in the corner. Laying down his bag he walked up to his friend, not revealing his presence until he stood right behind him. Prompto was humming a familiar tune under his breath not noticing the prince hovering behind him. Noctis coughed into his hand awkwardly snapping Prompto out off whatever plane of existence his mind strayed to. The basketball Prompto was currently holding, flew into the air while the blond let out a terrified scream. He jerked around, looking at Noctis with wide, fearful eyes. When he registered who stood behind him he relaxed but only somewhat. There was still a tense line to his shoulders, and he wouldn’t meet the prince's eyes no matter how much Noctis tried.

“No-Noct!” Prompto squeaked, quickly bending down to pick up the fallen basketball fingers fumbling with it nervously, “What’re you doing here, buddy?”

“I wanna talk.” Noctis said simply, taking a step closer.

At that, Prompto took a step back, colliding with the wall behind him, “Uh, about what?” his voice sounded shaky and Noctis noted how he still couldn’t meet his eyes.

Not wanting to give Prompto any room to escape, he took another step forward pushing the blond more into the wall. Prompto let out another squeak one hand grasping the wall for purchase. Crystal clear eyes looked up at the prince in shock wondering what bought on the unusual aggressive behavior. Noctis was rarely so upfront only if he was forced to make a public speech, the rare times when Prompto witnessed his friend put on his prince mask.

Swallowing, Noctis cleared his throat, “Prom, about what happened in the Gym…” he trailed off, not knowing how to go on. Maybe he should have thought more in depth about what he actually wanted to tell Prompto. All his thoughts just seemed to jumble together leaving behind an incoherent mess he couldn’t even begin to decipher.

Prompto still appeared to understand him. His fumbling stopped and sky blue eyes stared at Noctis’ chest, looking through him as if the prince didn’t exit, “Ah… yeah…”

Silence.

Neither of them knew how to continue. Prompto clearly didn’t want to talk about what happened back then and Noctis didn’t know how to approach the topic without coming on like a noisy jerk. Throwing caution into the wind, Noctis balled his hands into fists and just went with it. No point in beating around the bush. “I felt like-” no bad start, “Did you-” Urgh, why was this so difficult?!

“Noctis,” Prompto interrupted the stuttering prince, beautiful eyes finally looking at the prince, “I’m sorry.”

 _Wait what?_ _Why was Prompto the one apologizing? This wasn_ _’t supposed to happen!_

“You must have been worried…” a smile appeared on Prompto’s lips but it seemed dull, lifeless, “It was really stupid!” A dry laugh escaped his lips, “I was just overwhelmed that day! Please just forget about it!” he scratched the back of his head, still laughing like it was all just a big, dumb joke.

Anger overcame Noctis at his friend’s dismissal. Without thinking, he warped forward into the blond’s space and threw him sideways onto the floor. Prompto let put a groan when his back collided with his floor, a sharp pain spiking through his skull. Feeling momentarily dizzy from the sudden change of angle and the now dull pain taking residence in his head, he was a little slow on the uptake. It wasn’t often that Prompto got thrown on the ground point blank, cut him some slack dammit!  
When he tried to stand up, two hands wrapped around his wrists and forced his body back down against the floor. The sudden push threw Prompto back into reality and he stared up at the prince with exasperation. Noctis was glaring down at him like he personally set his apartment on fire and killed his goldfish. He never was on the receiving end of the famous prince’s death glare, it caused a spike of fear and something else to traveled through his body. His nerves felt on fire where Noctis was touching him, and another feeling that clearly wasn’t fear settled in his gut. Mortified at his own reaction Prompto tried to throw his friend off once again, but Noctis just tightened his hold, forcing Prompto back once again. Gritting his teeth, Prompto glared up in hopes to hide his building arousal.

“Noctis! Let go, you royal-idiot!”

“I’ll let you go when you decide to be truthful!”

“I am!”

Noctis just stared at him, calling out his bullshit without problems. That was be all well and dandy, Prompto could live with Noctis setting him on fire with his eyes, with what he could not live were his friend’s eyes beginning to take on a strange reddish color. It made Prompto’s heart skip a beat and he gaped up at Noctis in badly hidden wonder. He never saw Noctis’ eye color change this close before. He could see red flickers sparking up the prince’s eyes, illuminating them like they were tiny stars trapped in his eyes. He couldn’t help but compare them to the night sky, to a dying star on the verge of going supernova, to a nebula slowly expanding and sucking in nearby stars. It was such a beautiful sight that Prompto had a hard time holding back from doing _something_ … so he quickly looked away. His cheek pressed against the cold floor, and he felt dust and dirt press against his skin but he didn’t care. It was better than getting lost in Noctis’ eyes.

“Please Prom…” Noctis breathed, his hold around Prompto’s wrists loosening somewhat, “Don’t you trust me?”

The question was so absurd that Prompto couldn’t help but stare up at the prince like he was the biggest idiot on Eos. Prompto is still trying to get enough signatures for his Online-Petition to make it official, crowning Noctis as the biggest idiot who ever lived. He was only 20.000 signatures behind his goal of two million. Well, people can’t say he isn’t diligent if it comes to something he’s passionate about, which was making fun of Noctis most of the time. At least 1.980.000 agreed with his statement.

Wait, he kinda got lost.

“Of course I do!”

Noctis stared back, eyes full of wonder at his friend’s conviction, no hesitation in his words. Slowly, a tentative smile appeared on Noctis’ lips, “That’s good. I also trust you, with my life.”

The heavy words and the prince’s soft smile made a blush appear on Prompto’s cheeks and the blond quickly looked away again, hoping his hair would hide his embarrassment, “What’s with you?” Prompto asked weakly, “Going all prince charming on me…” he mumbled.

“Well, I am a prince so…” he replied smugly and finally let go of Prompto’s wrists. The blond didn’t try to sit up, still laying on his floor underneath him and hiding his face behind his chocobo-blond hair. Noctis swallowed nervously before stroking Prompto’s cheeks, stroking away the fallen hair so he could see his friend’s face clearly. Prompto pinched his eyes closed and let out a pained noise as if the soft caress hurt him physically. “Prompto?” he asked carefully, not moving his hand away.

The blond let out another noise, all high and breathy but decided to look up at Noctis, gifting Noctis with a chance to take a clear look at his friend’s face. The pain reflecting in Prompto’s eyes made Noctis gasp softly and without thinking he gathered Prompto in his arms and held him close, stroking both his hands up and down the blond’s back, “It’s fine, Prom,” he whispered, feeling reassured when delicate hands settled on his back, first hesitant before grasping his shirt for dear life. After another minute of mindless caress and reassuring words, Noctis sat back slightly so he could look at Prompto’s face, “What’s wrong?”

Prompto wasn’t crying but he looked nervous and clearly embarrassed at his own actions, “Sorry-”

“I wasn’t asking for an apology.” He stopped the blond before he could go on.

“So- uh…” Prompto looked away, cheeks heating up, “It’s just- you’re right, I guess.”

“About?” he said and began stroking the soft hair on Prompto’s neck, hoping to encourage his friend to go on.

“A-about me not being truthful…” Prompto’s swallowed, soft pink lips opening ever so slightly and Noctis had to beat down the strong urge to lean down and kiss his best friend on the lips. Now wasn’t the time, or ever for the matter. Prompto was his friend and he needed a friendly touch and reassurances not some horny prince trying to kiss the daylight life out of him. Still feeling too tempted by those soft lips right in front of him, Noctis quickly stood up from where he was still sitting on Prompto’s legs and settled down next to him. Hesitant and with his heart beating in his heart, he tentatively took one of Prompto’s hands in his own, and caressed his knuckles with his thumb. A small smile appeared on Prompto’s lips, and he let out another breath. When he continued his voice sounded far more steady, “It’s true that I still don’t have any plans for the future. It had always been hard for me to make choices. My…” he paused, his eyebrows crunching up, “guardians,” he settled on, “Never wanted me to have a choice. They planed out my entire life, built me in a way that suited them the best. I was nothing more than a machine to them…” his last words escaped him as a breath, almost lost to the thunder outside.

Noctis’ hand tightened around Prompto’s, “…That’s awful!'' he wished he had chosen his words better. They didn’t seem to convey the emotions he really wanted to tell Prompto. What guardians used their child like a machine? Something like that would never happen in Insomnia! It dawned on him all at once that Prompto was a refugee, a refugee that came to Insomnia when he was around twelve. He didn’t know anything about Prompto’s past life outside Insomnia’s borders. The blond rarely talked about his past life. Where he lived, where he came from, who his parents are. It were all questions Prompto never answered. He dodged them like a sword to his chest or a bullet to his head. Noctis often tried to pry some answers from the blond but Prompto would get so uncomfortable and nervous that Noctis would just let it slip and change the topic before his friend decided to jump out the window or something similar dramatic.

“Well, yeah I guess… It was normal for me back then. It took me a long time to realize it and only after I got some outside help.” Prompto looked up at the ceiling with a soft, innocent smile on his lips. Noctis never before saw such a clear devotion on Prompto’s face, it made something ugly inside of him peek his head up. Whoever helped Prompto out back then, the blond clearly cared for them deeply. An unreasonable spike of anger flashed threw him and Noctis had to bite the inside of his cheek to ask more questions. This wasn’t about him, and even less about whatever feelings Prompto harbored for the mysterious person. Prompto didn’t need his unreasonable jealousy. He needed a friend.

Prompto needed Noctis, his best friend. Nothing more.

He watched Prompto fiddle with the leather bracelet on his wrist, a heavy look in his eyes, “If it wasn’t for the person I would still be stuck in there, following rules, and plans and missions like an obedient little machine without a will.” Noctis' eyes widened when he noticed unshed tears sparkling in Prompto’s eyes, “Sometimes I fear that I am no different, that I didn’t change.” His voice wobbled, “That I’m still the same, following rules and waiting for an objective. It scares me, Noct.” Prompto turned his head, glancing at Noctis from under wet lashes.

Noctis grit his teeth together, his hand tightened around Prompto’s even more, it must have hurt but Prompto didn’t seem to care, soaking in the Prince’s affections like he needed it to breathe. Settling his free hand on Prompto’s shoulder, he pulled his friend closer until their foreheads almost touched. “I may not know who you were back then but I know that you’re not an obedient machine now. You’re more Prompto, so much more. I…” Noctis swallowed, staring at the emotions reflecting in Prompto’s eyes. Trust, hope, wonder… it made Noctis dizzy and he had to look down to continue his speech, “You’re my best friend, Prom. It takes time to forget whatever they have told you but you’re your own person. You becoming my friend… That has been your own choice.”

Prompto’s eyes widened and he let out a small gasp between them, “Yeah… you’re right.”

Noctis smiled, and slapped his friend on the shoulder to squash the urge to hug Prompto once more. There was no telling what Noctis would do next once he had the blond in his arms, and kissing him now didn’t seem like the right turn of action, “Of course I am.” He teased the stiff atmosphere disappearing around them, “You should trust in _your_ prince more.”

 _**Your** _ _prince?! Did he really just say that!? Did he fry his braincells after their last hug?!_

At least Prompto didn’t seem to mind, the smile on his face turning down right soft and warm and his eyes seemed to sparkle with an emotion that Noctis could only decipher as love. They were still so near, Noctis only needed to lean down and their lips would touch. “Yeah, you’re _my_ prince, Noct…” Prompto whispered, and the words would be embarrassing in any other situation but Noctis’ brain left the station 10 minutes ago and he was pretty sure that he couldn’t hide the lovestruck expression on his face even if he tried. Hell, Ignis could walk into the storage room right now and Noctis wouldn’t care, all he was focused on were those soft pink lips that seemed to come closer with every breath. At some point Prompto had closed his eyes and his thick slashes caressed his freckled cheeks so beautifully that Noctis felt the urge to touch them, so he lifted his hand ready to do just that-

And suddenly they were plunked into darkness. Prompto let out a terrified scream right against his ear, Noctis instinctively tightening his hold around the blond. Of course this was the moment the storm outside decided to fuck Noctis sideways and cause a power outage, he just had that kind of luck... And because apparently Noctis’ entire life was one big fucking joke, and every Astral loved to laugh at the prince’s daily misfortune like it’s a fucking joke-book, he collided with the hard, warm surface of Prompto’s forehead (because of course he did) and they both let out a pained groan. Prompto quickly turned away from the prince, caressing the forehead while whining under his breath about royal-forehead butts. Noctis on the other hand was freaking out, face feeling like it’s on fire while he stared at the dark outline of his best friend.

Oh my Gods. He almost kissed Prompto. He almost kissed his best friend! What was wrong with him!? And right after Prompto told him about this past too! ‘ _Oh yeah, let me tell you about my abusive parents and let_ _’s make out after that’_ that’s not how things usual go! Thankfully the storm decided to slam them into darkness before Noctis made the most fatal mistake in his life. At least, Prompto didn’t seem to have noticed Noctis’ intend to kiss the living daylight out of him, or maybe Prompto just decided not to say anything to preserve the Prince’s dwindling ego.

When the pain ebbed away, Noctis coughed into his hand awkwardly, “Sorry about that…”

He heard Prompto turn around and he could just make out Prompto’s sparkling eyes in the dark when lighting struck through the sky nearby, “Huh? About what?” the blond sounded genuinely confused. It made Noctis’ heart both sink in disappear at his friend’s obviousness and resume it’s normal speed at not being found out. How could someone be so obvious? Did Prompto even daydream about those things? Love and stuff was never mentioned between them. Even though they were both growing teenagers, almost adults, they never talked about hot girls… or boys.

Of course Noctis didn’t, because he didn’t have any interest in anyone but Prompto. And Prompto… well, sometimes his friend just seemed far too innocent to think about those things but then he would catch Prompto looking after a girl with wide, starstruck eyes and it made Noctis want to get thrown into the stratosphere at full speed to never return. So maybe Prompto just didn’t want to talk about those things with Noctis.

Or what if Prompto was already in love with the person who helped him out…

A familiar feeling leaped up in his chest. Jealously, he never felt it so strongly before.

“Hey, Prom,” Noctis began, unsure of how to continue without sounding like a possessive boyfriend. The blond made a soft noise before settling down next to Noctis. Since the lights were still out from whatever electrical blackout the building or maybe the district was suffering from, Prompto sat down a little bit closer than before so that they sides were touching. Reassuring himself that the prince was still nearby. It made Noctis’ heart speed up, the side that was touching his friend feeling unreasonable hot like he was sitting inside a hot spring, fully clothed and with a dragon breathing down his body from above. “Uh,” he began like the complete master-of-speech he was, “You said something about a person helping you out, back at your old home…”

“Ah,” Prompto breathed out, not rejecting the prince's questions but merely flustered, “yeah, she gave me the courage to change my life and escape from there.”

“Oh…”

 _She_ _…_

Noctis didn’t know what to say. The person, the woman, had a great impact on Prompto’s life, changing him to the person he is today. If it wasn’t for her, Prompto wouldn’t be standing in front of him today. To hear the blond talk about her like she hung the stars and the moon made Noctis grit his teeth together until it hurt. Why must he feel such ugly feelings for a person so important to his friend?

“Do you want to meet her again?”

“Oh yes!” Prompto didn’t even have to think about the answer, the words jumped out of his mouth as soon as Noctis finished speaking. A rock settled over Noctis’ lungs making it hard to take in another breath. He wanted to encourage his friend with whatever he wanted to do in the future, especially now that he knew a little bit more about the blond’s troubling past. But if his wish was to search for the girl who helped him out so long ago and marry her…

Noctis didn’t know if he could stand by his friend then.

It would be too painful to watch his friend get married to some girl. _But she isn_ _’t just some girl now, is she?_ A dark part of his mind spoke up, _She helped Prompto out of misery while you overslept day in day out like a brat._ It was an unreasonable accusation, after all back then he didn’t even know Prompto existed and yet he still couldn’t help the heavy feeling from settling over his heart, berating him for losing his chance with the blond before he even knew it.

Noctis has already lost before he even met the blond.

The realization hurt so much that Noctis had to close his eyes for a second, trying not to let the tears escape his eyes. He was thankful for the sudden blackout hiding his face.

Prompto didn’t seem to notice the prince’s inner turmoil and went on with his little story with a chipper voice, “I really miss her. I haven't seen her since I escaped from that place, you see? Occasionally I would get a letter but the last one is already months old.” He may not be able to see Prompto’s face in the darkness but he was sure that the blond had lost expression on his face. “I know she’s really busy so I understand. Ah! We should all hang out together sometime! I’m sure you’ll like her veeeery much!” Prompto put an arm around Noctis’ shoulder pressing him close to his side. He had a strange tone to his voice like he knew something that Noctis didn’t. It made Noctis’ eyebrow twitch in annoyance but he let it go for now. He had enough strange confessions for one day.

Still pressed against Prompto’s side, Noctis forced out the words he wanted to ask for a long time, “Prom, where do you come from?” Prompto went tense next to him, his hand tightened around Noctis’ shoulder, “I-I know that you don’t like talking about it, I just thought…” he trailed off not sure how to continue.

Prompto hummed, a sad quiet sound. At least he didn’t let go of Noctis so that had to count for something, maybe he didn’t fuck up completely by asking the question, “Not from Lucis.” He breathed out and stopped again. Noctis glanced up, this near he could see Prompto’s face clearly in the darkness. He had a conflicted expression on his face, his lips trembling with the words he couldn’t say, “So-sorry but I really don’t wanna talk about it.” He said at last, a guilty look falling over his face, “Maybe another time.”

“Hey, hey,” Noctis started, wiggling his own arm around Prompto’s waist, “It’s okay. I shouldn’t have pried.” His thumb moved over the sharp edge of his friend’s hipbone. Savoring his friend’s closeness like it’s the last time, and maybe it is, he leaned his head against Prompto’s soft locks, breathing in the calming scent of his friend.

After a moment, Prompto relaxed against him, wiggling closer to the prince if that was even possible. Together they looked at the darkness surrounding them, listening to the storm trembling outside. The out of rhythm sound of thunder and the lightning flashing past the window calmed the pair down, casting them into a mutual tranquility. It felt like nothing else existed beside them, closed off in the little Gym storage room where no student or teacher would walk past at this hour. The only other person would be the janitor but that would still be hours in the future. For now the pair enjoyed the mutual closeness, taking in the warmth of the other and forgetting the hundreds of concerned messages from one Ignis Scientia.

And so what if Ignis scolded the Prince and his loyal friend later for hours?

It didn’t matter.

Because Noctis felt close to his best friend in a way he didn’t feel for a long time if ever. Even if there were still untouchable topics around them, they didn’t seem to matter so much when he saw Prompto’s bright smile the next day, so full of life as if the sun was trapped inside of him. For once Noctis felt like there were no barriers between them.

With the lingering feeling of Prompto’s arms around him, Noctis accepted with a heavy heart that he would never love someone as much as Prompto.

He had already given his heart to the blond the first time they met.

And he was okay with it.

**°˖✧◝(⁰▿⁰)◜✧˖°**

The sound of silence around him was chilling and somewhat frightening so few hours before New Year’s eve. The only thing he can hear is the muffled sound of people chatting indoors, waiting for the first sparks of fireworks to light up the jet black sky like an abstract painting. The wind is so cold it goes right through the heavy winter coat like a hot knife through butter. Not even the scarf curled around the Prince’s neck could completely warn of the cold. The winter breath brushes his cheeks, turning them a soft red color. There was no snow laying around, not yet cold enough for the icy crystals to leave their home on top of the clouds. Maybe it will start snowing later tonight but with the sky clear enough to see every star if it were not for light pollution of the city, it was unlikely. From his place on the balcony he could hear the entrance door opening inside his apartment, announcing the arrival of their last guest. Punctual as ever.

“Ah, just in time, Prompto.” He heard Ignis speak up somewhere inside, “Dinner is almost ready.”

Taking in another lung of cold winter air, Noctis stepped into his apartment just when Prompto asked where the ‘ _grumpy highness_ _’_ was hiding.

“I’m here,” he muttered before yawning loudly, fully stepping into the comfortably warm room. Glancing down he met Prompto’s eyes which instantly seemed to burst into stars when he saw the wayward prince. Overwhelmed by his friend’s enthusiastic reaction, Noctis stuttered to a stop, feet rooted to the mahogany hardwood.

“Noct! Happy new year, buddy!” Prompto quickly made his way over and began fumbling with a scarf around Noctis’ neck, “Whoa! Your nose is already red! How long were you standing outside?” a pout touched his friend’s soft lips, worried as always for his friend’s wellbeing. Sometimes he could be worse than Ignis, which was almost impossible.

Trying to mask his blush with a scowl he quickly replied to his friend’s accusation, “And what are you doing walking around already screaming ‘ _happy new year_ ’? Midnight is still hours away.” He grumbled under the blond’s ministration but secretly enjoyed having Prompto’s hands all over him. His face must be red by the way Gladio winked at him from over his favorite armchair and Ignis giving him a pointed look. Gods, was he that obvious?

Not obvious enough by the way Prompto just grinned at him, all teeth and sparkling eyes.

Hiding his face further in the scarf, Noctis tried to listen to Prompto’s answer but all he could concentrate on were Prompto’s red cheeks and nose from the cold wind outside. The way his friend was bundled inside a soft winter jacket and red scarf made him look so soft and squeezable Noctis had a hard time holding back from hugging him to death. Maybe he could get away with cuddling the blond later outside while they watched the fireworks shoot up into the sky. Let him dream…

“Well, it’s good to see you in such a high spirit, Mr. Prince!” Prompto lunged an arm around Noctis’ shoulder, pressing the raven against his side. Oh joy, sarcasm so early in the night.

Grumbling under his breath he let himself be led to the dinner table where Ignis was already setting down their dinner, “I didn’t sleep enough, okay?” he mumbled against Prompto’s neck.

“There is no such thing as ‘ _enough sleep_ ’ for you- oh, Iggy! Burgers?!” Prompto abruptly let go of Noctis so he could run over to his plate showing off a massive burger and a hill of fries, “I knew you loved me~!” Prompto laughed and looked at Ignis like he wanted to leap over the dinner table and hug the stoic man until he exploded. Ignis made an exasperating expression but didn’t deny the blond’s words. Everyone in the room, including Prompto, knew that the advisor had a soft spot for the chocobo-loving idiot.

“Please love me from a distance.” Ignis mumbled and fixed his glasses, “Now sit down before the food gets cold. That includes you Gladio. You can continue reading your romance novel after dinner.”

“Yeeees.” The muscled man mumbled from his armchair before standing up and making his way over to the small group, “Ignis already activated his Mama switch. Better look out and eat all your vegetables, princess.” Gladio teased once Ignis disappeared into the kitchen.

“I heard that.” Said a cold voice from the kitchen before a tired sigh followed.

That seemed to shut the Prince’s shield up temporarily who only let out a guilty laugh at overheard. Noctis gave his friend a bitter glare at his vegetable comment before concentrating back on his dinner plate. Two minutes inside his apartment and he was already getting teased for his eating habits and his sleeping schedule. The night could only go up from here. He jumped in his seat when he felt a warm foot pump against his own. Looking up he met eyes with Prompto who gave him another warm smile, melting the Prince on the spot with its brightness. Before he could say something to the blond Ignis trotted back into the room, carrying multiply glasses filled with soda. That was not traditional New Year’s drink.

“Soda?” Noctis asked face falling at the indication that he won’t be able to drink tonight.

Ignis gave him a stern look, “You’re not old enough to drink, Noctis.”

“Yeah, yeah. Party pooper.” He grumbled and leaned further down on his chair. Reaching out he took a few fries and began nibbling on them, across from him Prompto began devouring his burger like his life depended on it. He already had mayo smeared on the side of his mouth and on top of his nose (however did the blond manage that?). Clamping down the urge to swipe away the sauce with his fingers, or better yet, with his ton-

Okay, let’s stop the train right there. He would rather not get a hard on with Gladio and Ignis in the same room. Sitting back up, he opened his burger and began dumping the salad and tomatoes on Ignis plate. His advisor watched his action with a deep frown but didn’t stop the prince. Across the table Prompto burst into laughter at the prince's picky eating habits, clutching his stomach and getting fries all over the table with the way he was banging on the table like a judge. “You-you’re so-so picky, Noct!” Prompto got out between laughter, “Let’s agree to never take Noct to a fancy restaurant. It would be too embarrassing!” Prompto continued, wiping his eyes.

“What-what do you mean by that!”

“Agreed.” Ignis said before taking a bite of his burger, now with more salad and tomatoes.

“Yeah.” Gladio agreed, also taking a bite.

“Hey!” Noctis glared at his friends but they ignored the fuming prince, “You guys are the literal worst!” he pouted for a minute longer before sighing and just decided to continue eating. He could prove his friends wrong enough time. He felt only a little better when Prompto’s feet pumped into his own again and the blond gave him a bright, apologetic smile. Or when Gladio slapped him on the shoulder, and Ignis complemented Noctis on his latest training session, everyone supporting him in their own way. 

So maybe he didn’t hate his friends that much.

But they were still abysmal to hang out with sometimes.

**°˖✧◝(⁰▿⁰)◜✧˖°**

Eyes falling half-shut he only vaguely registered a hand settling over his own, dragging him out into the cold night air. Shuddering he moved closer to the warm body standing next to him. Opening one eye he looked up at the twinkling night sky, midnight was only a few minutes away and so was his overdue bed time. He wasn’t used to staying up so late, most of the time he went to bed around ten, maybe even earlier depending if he used any magic that day or not. But it would still be a long time until he could take a nap with New Year's Eve celebrations going on almost all night to the early morning hours.

The fireworks would continue for at least two hours, and then there would be King Regis speech precisely at two o'clock at the same time when Shiva would bless Eos with the first snow of the year. Then around three o'clock the Oracle would hold her own speech over the radio, asking for Archaean’s blessing to give them a fruitful and early spring. It was always the same old routine, nothing new or exciting.

Well, that wasn’t really true. There was one difference this year.

Glancing beside him he watched Prompto stare up at the giant clock tower in the middle of the city with an excited and joyful energy surrounding him. Prompto had been spouting a grin all night long, thrilled to be able to witness New Year’s Eve together with his friends. Even dead tired, Noctis felt a smile grace his lips at his friend’s infectious energy. Next to them Ignis and Gladio walked up, both holding up champagne glasses. The sparkling liquid shone under the midnight sky.

“Here we go, boys.” Gladio muttered, a bright grin adoring his face making the scar on his face stand out in the moonlight.

“10” Ignis began counting down, eyes on his watch.

“9” Gladio continued and put his free hand around the group, enclosing them into a tight hug. Next to him Prompto made a joyful noise, cuddling into Ignis' side who forgone looking at his watch in favor of putting both his hands around the group.

“8” Ignis whispered between them, a light tone to his voice like he was telling an overly stupid pun.

“7, 6, 5, 4!” Prompto shouted, his voice building up in volume with each number. His sudden energy woke Noctis up from his half-asleep state and he joined the blond’s shouts at the next number.

“3!” they shouted together, his own eyes moving up to the clock tower, eyes sparkling with an unsaid wish.

“2!” they continued. Noctis stepped closer to his friend, their heads pumping together gently and he moved a hand around Prompto’s waist forcing him closer. The blond moved willingly with a small laugh bubbling up his chest when Noctis’ fingers poked him between the rips on accident.

“One! Happy New Year!!” the group shouted together. He heard wine glasses clink next to him, Ignis’ rare laughter echoing through the night sky, shortly joined by Gladio’s booming one. His friend’s hands moved away from his back leaving him alone with the warm body of his best friend who was all but vibrating next to him with pure, unadulterated joy. Tightening his hand around Prompto’s waist savored the feeling of being so close to his best friend at such an important moment.

Noctis looked up to see a silent spark explode into a thousand wondrous particles of light, overtaking the night sky and hiding the stars beneath their beauty. The incessant roar of fireworks never failed to capture the attention of every person below them. All at once, with the last tick of the clock, the city seemed to have woken up from a deep slumber. People applauded, screamed and shouted in joy. Glasses of champagne clicked together and the sound of people enjoying their time together echoed through Insomnia’s street. All at once, people were infused by the unusual but valuable characteristics of rubbing off a little bit of light and hope on other people around.

Wishing for a better year, a better future. Peace, love, and unity. 

With a hand on his chest and eyes still lingering on the soft profile of Prompto, he held onto the memory of seeing sparks explode inside his eyes like Noctis’ own little private firework. Stepping closer, to feel the warmth of his best friend, he soaked in the feeling of contentment and good company. Feeling full of hope for the future Noctis leaned closer to Prompto, whispering the next words into his ear.

“Happy New Year.”

Prompto’s smile softened and he turned his head around so he could look at the crown prince. Sparkles danced in their eyes, and Prompto’s smile cracked up at the corner showing teeth when he noticed Noctis’ own soft smile directed at him, “Happy New Year, Noct!” he shouted far too loud for the small space between them but Noctis didn’t care. He would remember this moment for eternity for his perfect imperfection.

Feeling happy tears in his eyes he faced the night sky again. Next to the prince, Prompto didn’t return to watching the fireworks, his eyes were still studying Noctis’ face, lingering on the soft smile and the midnight blue eyes reflecting the endless sea of colorful sparkles. A warm feeling settled in his chest, familiar but never before so intense, like it would burst out of his chest with his next heartbeat. And he knew that it was not a beginning of something, not a beginning of love. It was a realization of love. A realization that he had been in love for a long time.

Oh.

“ _Oh_.”

Noctis arched an eyebrow and looked back to his best friend, his smile had turned into a teasing grin, “Fireworks caught your tongue?”

Prompto eyes moved up to the sky again, his face feeling hot in the cold night air. Moving closer to his prince he put his own arm around Noctis’ hip, “Yeah, it’s really beautiful.” He breathed out, unsure which firework he meant.

At that moment Prompto couldn’t help but feel that his life was kind of unfair.

✧*:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧

>Noctis after Prompto told him some girl (Luna) helped him escape

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heeey new chapter!  
> Hope you all enjoyed it!  
> ~Jillflur

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoyed the Chapter!!  
> ~Jillflur


End file.
